bradgftestingfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic Is Not My Thing 2: Fastest Flier
THIS IS COMPLETELY FOR FUN. IT IS NOT REAL OR UPCOMING. GOODBYE. Magic Is Not My Thing 2: Fastest Flier, or basically just the title or subtitle, is a movie from Muffin Princess Productions. Plot At the Mystery Shack, Mabel is arguing with Dipper about leaving her stuck in the portal at the end of the prequel. Dipper gives up and uses a dimensionbomb Twilight gave him to go back to the Ponyville dimension. He tells Twilight he came there to see her, and also to test out the wings he got. Dipper flies past Rainbow Dash, who picks up a stopwatch. Dipper appears to break Rainbow's record of clearing the sky in half. Rainbow gasps in awe and challenges Dipper to a race all around Earth. Hearing this, everyone gasps. Dipper accepts. Meanwhile, Mabel gets lonely and goes hiking in the woods for a monster. She forgets to bring Journal #3 and gets bitten by a very VERY deadly snake, and passes out. A boy (later revealed to be named "Brad") flies up and takes out his spell book. Brad looks for a spell and finds out the bite is spellproof and notices "it can't be". Meanwhile, the race is set up. A computer reveals the whereabouts on Earth of the pegasus and alicorn. It is plugged in to Erroria so she can watch the race like a DVD from the back. Most ponies are there. When Twilight says "ready", the winged get in a ready position, however moving their bottoms up and causing Erroria to blush. Twilight unplugs the computer from her, and then says "set", and then "go". The two set off. Berry Punch is about to sip directly from a punch bowl at the race when she sees no one is looking, but the two winged ponies fly through the bowl. The glass begins flying at her in pieces, and she dodges all of them. They crash through DJ Pon-3's house wall. Meanwhile, Brad has decided to fly Mabel to the hospital, Berry Punch is being arrested, and Rainbow Dash and Dipper are on a hook with the race. About 5 minutes worth of the race is shown, before it cuts to Brad and his progress with Mabel. Mabel is finally dropped off at the hospital, but Brad realizes he has to pay the bill, so he hides, summons money, and pays. After a while, Rainbow Dash pushes Dipper off (along with burning him) with a sonic rainboom. Dipper catches up just before the race ends, and it is a tie. However, when they rip through the finish line, the pole holding it up falls down and beheads Erroria, who is set on fire a few seconds later, causing the ground to set alight. DJ Pon-3 comes up and, seeing the fire, trots away, dropping (and breaking) her glasses. The ponies run over Nurse Redheart and Fluffle Puff, who follow along seeing the fire. Dipper freaks out as a monster made of fire forms. After many tries to stop the monster, they fail, but then Fluttershy, with her kindness, moves the monster to a specific place, and then Rarity, under a fire-proof spell, makes him look handsome (before his demise). Rainbow Dash then uses a dark cloud to make it rain on him. While Dipper splashes buckets of water on him to melt him more, Pinkie Pie and Applejack jump on the bits of fire left, and Twilight then uses water to make the last bit of fire transport to the sun. Dipper and Rainbow, now seeing they are both the fastest fliers on Earth, shake hands and Dipper opens a portal and goes home. Mabel introduces Dipper to Brad, who saved her life. Seeing Brad hanging from the ceiling (in Pinkie Pie's manner), he freaks out. Trivia *This is the second part of the trilogy, and introduces Brad.